


Last Inch Towards Darkness

by PervyPenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Corruption, M/M, Sexual Torture, Torture, dub-con, leviathan!cas - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/PervyPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been captured by the Leviathan and now awaits his fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Inch Towards Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olderthanyourjesus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=olderthanyourjesus).



Dean didn’t know how long he’d been strapped down to the strange table/chair hybrid, but it’s too damn long. He tried for what seemed like hours to pull his wrists from the restraints and gotten nothing but bruised and bloodied wrists for his trouble. He’d screamed himself hoarse yelling for Sam and gotten no reply. He wasn’t sure which thought was worse, that Sammy was already gone or that he may be trussed up like a monster TV-dinner like Dean.

 

They’d been on a relatively normal hunt when they’d been ambushed by half a dozen Leviathan. Dean was sure he and his baby brother were going to die then and there. They could handle two, maybe three, Leviathan at one time, but  _six?_  There was no way the both of them were getting out alive. They’d gone down fighting, but gone down in the end nonetheless. Waking up who knows how long later, in an empty room, strapped down was a surprise. Dean had been sure he’d be the centerpiece for a monster buffet but so far… no monsters.

The door cracked open and Dean steeled himself for whatever may come through. He mentally prepared himself for anyone from Crowley to Dick Roman himself. The only thing he couldn’t possibly have prepared for was the angel in a trench coat who strode in.

Dean gaped. “C-cas? Man, am I glad to see you. You, uh, you wanna mojo me outta these things so we can get outta here?”

Cas cocked his head to the side. “Mm, not what I’m here for, I’m afraid.”

“Not… not what you’re here for?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Cas chuckled darkly. “I told you years ago, Dean, that I don’t  _serve_  you. I’m not here to free your from those restraints. In fact, you might say I’m the reason you’re in them.”

The tiny sliver of hope that had bloomed in Dean died at that. He took a moment to really  _look_  at Castiel. Something was off about him. His skin had an odd gray pallor and black veins stood out in stark relief on his neck. His posture was wrong too; Cas seemed looser, less like the stiff angel Dean knew. “What  _happened_ to you, man?”

Cas flashed a manic grin at the bound hunter. “I finished falling, Dean. It started after I pulled you from Hell and rebelled against Heaven. The Leviathan just helped finish the job. Once I took that last step, that last little inch towards the darkness… It was so _freeing_ , Dean. To not worry about what’s right anymore, to just  _take_  what you want.” Cas leaned down and licked at Dean’s neck, laughing when the hunter flinched away. He whispered, “And now I’m going to free you.”

Dean stared in horror as Cas straightened up and walked to the door to pull in a metal cart into the room. The tray top was filled with blades and clamps and other implements of pain and torture, some Dean recognized and some he could only guess the purpose of. “If you’re gonna kill me, just do it and get it over with, you bastard.”

Castiel paused in his perusal of the tools. “Kill you? I don’t plan to kill you. As I said, I’m the reason you’re bound. The Leviathan would have no trouble just swallowing you whole, but I… I know your true potential. I know your soul, Dean, every dark mark, every measure of evil you’ve been fighting against. Once you took on the role of torturer in Hell you were doomed. You see, souls that make it out of Hell before becoming a demon are still corrupted. If they continue their dark ways, they can become demons on Earth. No return trip to Hell required. And you Dean,” he pointed a scalpel in Dean’s direction, “Your soul is one of the most twisted I’ve ever seen. So much death you’ve caused, so much destruction comes from your actions. It’s a wonder you haven’t succumbed to the dark already.”

The hunter’s stomach twisted. He’d felt the darkness that had haunted him since he was yanked back from the Pit and had done everything he could to keep it at bay. He fought the insidious whispers in the back of his mind, the thought that there was no point in saving people, that the world should just burn. But Dean hadn’t given in, hadn’t let let himself fall like that. And a little pain wasn’t going to make him do it now. “Man, if you think some pain is going to make me go dark side, you are a grade-A idiot.”

Cas clicked his tongue. “Dean, Dean, Dean. I know you better than that. You’ve dealt with pain all your life; it took thirty years for you to break on Alastair’s rack and we simple don’t have that kind of time. But pleasure and pain? That you can’t resist. The exquisite knife’s edge where the pain and pleasure mingle and you can’t tell one from the other… That’s when you’ll break, Dean, and then you’ll finally be free. Shall we begin?”

Dean grit his teeth as Cas dragged a wickedly sharp blade up his forearm. He barely gave it any pressure and the skin broke, blood welling up from the cut. He hissed through his teeth when Cas made a matching cut on his other arm. Cas bent over and lapped at the blood, moaning at its rich taste. “Mmm, I can taste the darkness in you, Dean. It runs in your very veins.”

He moved to stand in front of Dean and unbuttoned the man’s jeans, tugging them down so they bunched around his thighs and then cutting them off his body. Dean couldn’t help but watch as Cas sliced quick cut into his thighs, deeper this time, more of a throbbing pain than the sting on his arms. He laid his head back and focused on breathing steadily, determined not to show any of what he was feeling.

Cas raised an eyebrow as he saw Dean’s attempts to steel himself.  _'Well, that just won't do.'_  With efficient movements, he had Dean’s boxers in ribbons and falling away from the hunter’s hips. He gave an evil smirk, then he licked a long, wet stripe up Dean’s cock.

Dean’s whole body jerked, eyes snapping to the fallen angel in front of him.  _'Oh, god, don't get hard, don't get hard, this isn't supposed to be good, this is torture, don't get hard.'_

But the angel was using an expertise no one would have expected of him. Swirling his tongue around the tip, teasing that spot just below, the barest hint of teeth, taking the full length with no hint of a gag reflex. Dean couldn’t help his body’s reaction, growing firm under the teasing tongue. Cas pulled off his burgeoning erection with a soft ‘pop’.

He laughed as he languidly jacked Dean’s cock a few times. “You can’t resist this. The ache inside yourself, yearning for pain and pleasure because you can’t tell the difference anymore. You can try to fight, but in the end, you’ll fall just as far as I have.”

Dean screwed his eyes shut. It was bad enough to be tortured and taunted, but for the one doing it to have his best friends face, his voice… Dean couldn’t stand to watch. Unfortunately for him, that meant he didn’t see the angel picking up the length of rope until his cock and balls were trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Dean looked in shock from his crotch to the angel.

“Don’t worry, Dean. It won’t stop you from coming, just keep you on the edge while I play with you. It’ll be so much  _fun_.” Cas laughed cruelly. He ripped Dean’s shirt in two, fully baring his chest and the pentagram tattoo. He used the dull edge of a knife to trace patterns around it. “Let’s take care of this now, hmm? Wouldn’t want you to have to give up such a lovely vessel when you succumb, now would we?”

Dean grit his teeth and panted harshly as Cas delicately sliced around the edges of the mark. He screamed in agony when the blade was slipped under his skin like a fillet knife, separating and lifting the tattoo off completely, leaving a clean cut that oozed blood. Cas flicked the skin away with the knife and ran his tongue up the blade, moaning indecently. Dean’s erection, which had barely even flagged thanks to his makeshift cock ring and seriously fucked up psyche (‘ _Is he right? Am I so fucked up I can’t tell pleasure from pain anymore? When the hell did ‘good hurt’ and ‘bad hurt’ stop being different things’_ ) pulsed at the sound.

“Shall we try something new?” Cas asked, laying the blade down on the tray. He situated a small black box with a pair of wires coming out of it. The wires had a shiny aluminum butt plug connected to it. Dean eyed them with trepidation as Cas picked up a small tube of lube and poured some on his fingers. He rub his thumb and fingers together, then started massaging and prodding at Dean’s anus. Dean tensed at the contact. Cas was rather rough as he opened the hunter up, but at least he was using lube. Not that Dean’s body protested much, judging by the way his jerked and his hips moved against the angel’s fingers.

When two fingers slid in and out easily, Cas probed inside, searching for Dean’s prostate. As he found it, Dean let out a low moan. Cas toyed with him for a few moments, then slipped his fingers out and lubed up the butt plug. He pushed it into Dean’s ass and the hunter gave a groan once it was seated firmly inside him.

“I think you’ll enjoy this, Dean,” Cas said as he fiddled with the box. “It sends pulses of electricity into your muscles, causing them to contract and relax in rhythm to it. It’ll feel like you’re being fucked, pulling in that plug with each wave. And no matter how you try, you can’t stop it. It just keeps fucking you.”

Cas turned on the box and watched with malignant glee as Dean stiffened at the feeling. Sure enough, as each pulse of electricity went through him, Dean’s ass clenched around the butt plug bringing it deeper and causing it to rub against his prostate. It went on for a while, Cas just watching as Dean struggled against the pleasure. He cocked his head as a thought occurred to him.

“You’re still resisting. I think I know what the problem is though.” Cas picked up a heavy leather flogger and gave a few practice swings to test the weight of it. “If we can get your mind a little distracted, I think you’ll loosen up nicely.”

With no further warning, Cas brought the flogger down on Dean’s stomach. Dean cried out and jerked, pulling against the restraints. As the tails fell heavily against his skin, Dean’s mind grew hazy. The wounds Cas had carved into him still throbbed and burned, the butt plug was still fucking into him and hitting his prostate, and the slap of the flogger caused an ache he couldn’t describe. His hips jerked erratically, thrusting for some kind of relief from the sensations wracking his body. Dean’s cheeks were flushed and he started letting out small whimpers.

“That’s it, Dean. You’re so close. Just let go.” Cas murmured, never breaking his rhythm with the flogger.

Dean shook his head weakly in a futile attempt to deny what was happening. He held out for long minutes as Cas cooed at him, whispering gently about the pleasures of the darkness, the wonders of evil. Tears leaked from his eyes as Dean realized giving in was inevitable. Just as he had eventually broken on Alastair’s rack, he would break for Cas. He sent out a mental apology to anyone one who might be listening and fell into the dark pool of pleasure, coming hard. He gave a loud shout of pleasure and his hips thrust up, his cock shooting semen to puddle on his belly.

Cas stepped back and dropped the flogger, then turned off the butt plug. He watched as Dean slowly stopped moving, his breath beginning to come back to a more steady pattern. Cas began to undo the restraints that held the hunter down, and when he looked up from the last one, he met Dean’s newly demon-black eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever gore/dark fic. I wrote it for an exchange for [olderthanyourjesus](http://olderthanyourjesus.tumblr.com/). They asked for dark, angsty, gorey, smut and I hope I delivered. Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Also, technically speaking, all the things done to Dean are possible (even the butt plug thing) but I've no personal experience with them, so I just had to wing it on descriptions.


End file.
